Just Like the Folks: The Orange Hokage and the Russet Doctor
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Amaru visits Naruto on Christmas Eve and after they spend the holiday together by venturing Konoha, she has a special Christmas gift for him once he returns home. NarutoxAmaru. Please R&R


Happy Holidays, everyone! Welcome to the 9th installment of **_Just Like the Folks _**as Naruto celebrates Christmas Eve with the lovely young doctor Amaru and shows he can have a great time on the holidays with a friend he hasn't seen in sometime. Hope you have a good time reading and once again, Merry Christmas to all and to all, a good night!  
><strong>Summary: <strong>On Christmas Eve, Amaru visits Naruto and claims she has a special present for him. But before she gives it to him, the pair venture around Konoha and have some winter fun.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own **_Naruto.  
><em>Note: **In this story, Naruto has been Hokage for just a few months after Kakashi passed the title to him.

* * *

><p><em>Interviewing the star<em>

_Raptorcloak: Ladies and gentlemen, we are pleased to once again welcome Naruto._

_Naruto: Pleased to be here._

_Raptorcloak: So, Naruto, your series ended this year. How does that make you feel?_

_Naruto: It was a long journey but I'm glad it ended with me and my beloved Hinata-hime._

_*audience claps and awws*_

_Raptorcloak: Me, too._

_Naruto: So, what's in store for next year?_

_Raptorcloak: Let's see, aside from this series, I'll be writing new Queen's Blade stories again._

_Naruto: It'll be nice to star in those stories again. Anything else?_

_Raptorcloak: Well, next year, you'll be in the remake of **Helter Skelter: Hakudaku no Mura **_once I've completed **_Bakunyuu Maid Gari._**

_Naruto: Perfect. Truth be told, I've been punching an overweight, bald dummy of that Teruo Sakuma bastard in practice for when you write that story._

_*audience laughs and claps.*_

_Raptorcloak: I'm not surprised to hear that._

_Naruto: Hell, even Bolt practices on it. Every time he asks Hinata-hime or me who the dummy is supposed to be, we always answer that he's based on a punching bag._

_Raptorcloak: Well, once the remake happens, that's what he'll pretty much be._

_Naruto: Yeah and there's no chance of him getting a single **Break** from the beatings he'll get."_

_Raptorcloak: Well, Naruto, thanks for coming by and Happy Holidays to you, Hinata, and your kids._

_Naruto: Merry Christmas to you, too._

* * *

><p><strong>A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION<strong>

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve morning and Naruto walked through the Hokage home before clapping his hands. The stereo in his living room began playing Carol of the Bells and he began dancing to the tune as he got dressed in his winter attire to head outside.<p>

A moment later, he heard the doorbell ring and headed over to the door. He opened it to see Amaru and she smiled at him.

"Long time, no see, Naruto-kun!" Amaru said.

"Amaru, come on in!" Naruto said as he welcomed Amaru inside and they sat on his couch.

"So, Amaru, what brings you by?" Naruto asked.

"I came here with a present especially for you." Amaru said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I'll give it to you later but tell me, what's new with you?" Amaru asked.

"Oh, nothing much, I was just going outside to wander. Care to tag along?" Naruto asked.

"All right." Amaru said as she placed her backpack on the couch and followed him out the door. She walked alongside him and both caught up with one another.

"So, wait, Naruto-kun?" Amaru said.

"Yes?" Naruto said.

"That Kaguya woman who almost took over the world is inside your head?" Amaru asked.

"That's right." Naruto said.

"What's she like?" Amaru asked.

"Well, she's greatly different from when I fought her. Instead of the heartless monster that almost killed me, she's almost like a Grandma." Naruto said.

"How so?" Amaru asked.

"Well, she's always giving me advice and comparing me to Old Man Hagoromo." Naruto answered.

"What's she doing now?" Amaru asked.

"She's been meditating all day and hasn't said a word so I haven't bothered her." Naruto said.

"So, if she's inside your mind, does that mean she's free from that moon prison you and that Uchiha friend of yours trapped her in?" Amaru asked.

"Not exactly since both Sasuke and I absorbed all of her chakra before sealing her. Not long after that, the chakra I absorbed from her took on a life of its own and became like an engram of her." Naruto said.

"And I'd imagine she was unbearable to have inside of your head?" Amaru asked.

"For a while, yes but after sometime had passed, she settled down and we started talking after she lost the all-chakra-is-mine attitude." Naruto said.

"Well, first you have the powers of all Nine-Tailed Beasts and now you have a fragment of the original chakra user inside of you." Amaru commented.

"Yes, I do. But enough about me for now, are you still a doctor?" Naruto asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Amaru said as she proudly presented her medical license.

"Congratulations, Amaru." Naruto said.

"Just got it a few months ago." Amaru said.

"This calls for a celebration. Have you eaten recently?" Naruto asked.

"I could eat." Amaru said.

"Then, you have to try IchiRaku's ramen; my treat." Naruto offered.

"Lead the way, Naruto-kun." Amaru answered before Naruto guided them to the ramen shop.

"Ah, Lord Hokage, welcome!" Teuchi said as the blonde entered the restaurant with Amaru.

"Hey, old man." Naruto said.

"What'll it be? The usual for you and your friend there?" Teuchi asked.

"Right!" Naruto said as Amaru sat alongside him and ate the ramen once it was served to them.

_Later_

"Thanks again, old man." Naruto said as he paid the bill and left the ramen shop.

"That was delicious!" the amazed Amaru said.

"That's IchiRaku's for you." Naruto said as he walked alongside Amaru and they came to the park where they spotted Ginkaku and Kinkaku talking.

"Ah, good timing." Naruto said.

"Good timing for what?" Amaru said.

"I'd like for you to meet my brothers." Naruto said and Amaru couldn't believe her ears.

"You have brothers?" Amaru asked.

"That's right." Naruto said.

"I thought you said you grew up alone and had no relatives." Amaru said.

"I did grow up alone." Naruto said.

"Then, how do you have brothers? Are they long-lost brothers or something?" Amaru asked.

"No, no, Kinkaku and Ginkaku are my adoptive brothers." Naruto said.

"Ah, that's makes sense." Amaru said.

"Hey, Kinkaku, Ginkaku!" Naruto said as he and Amaru approached the two.

"Hi, Naruto." Ginkaku said.

"I'd like you to meet my friend Amaru." Naruto said.

"Ah, you're that red-headed doctor apprentice." Kinkaku said as he shook Amaru's hand.

"That's me." Amaru said.

"What brings you to Konoha?" Ginkaku asked.

"I'm here to visit Naruto-kun." Amaru answered.

"Well, if that's the case, why don't you two come to the Christmas lights show later?" Ginkaku said.

"Christmas light show?" Amaru said.

"From what I hear, it's supposed to be a **_Star Wars _**type showing." Kinkaku said.

"What time does it start?" Naruto asked.

"Less than an hour from now." Kinkaku answered.

"Thanks for the tip, we'll definitely be there." Amaru said.

"Don't mention it." Ginkaku answered before leaving.

"A **_Star Wars _**Christmas lights showing should be fun, don't you think?" Naruto asked.

"I don't suppose they'll have a Darth Vader showing." Amaru questioned.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did." Naruto said.

"Probably." Amaru said as they walked through the village and they soon enough found themselves in front of the house. Soon, they were joined by Ginkaku, Anko, Kinkaku, and Samui (who was currently visiting Konoha for as a messenger of sorts and appeared to be in some relationship with the taller sibling) as the Christmas lights show began with the classic Star Wars fanfare playing in the background as the lights took on images of multi-colored lightsaber blades.

The next images were those of the lights taking on the images of the Millennium Falcon, three Tie-Fighters, both versions of the Death Star, R2-D2 and C-3PO, Boba and Jango Fett, with the final image being Darth Vader's head with his breathing sound effect in the background and the Imperial March theme played along with it.

"Well, that was pretty cool." Samui said.

"It's the sort of thing that'd make any fan of Star Wars happy." Kinkaku said.

"Well, are there anymore Christmas light shows?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, there are a few ones that way." Anko said.

_*Wizards in Winter Plays*_

"Lead the way." Amaru said before the whiskered men and their respective partners continued throughout Konoha as they watched multiple Christmas light shows before eventually parting ways. Later, Naruto and Amaru stood on top of a hill preparing to skill down a heel with either person wearing skiing bodysuits.

"Ready, Amaru?" Naruto asked.

"Only if you are." Amaru said before noticing how tight his bodysuit looked.

"Nice suit." Said the russet.

"You should talk." Naruto said.

"Tell me about it. Feels like I'm wearing nothing at all." Amaru said as she wrapped her arms under her chest and gave her breasts a light push. Naruto blushed at the sight and Amaru noticed his look before smirking.

"Why, you…" Amaru said as she reached towards him and Naruto remember what happened the previous time he ogled her well-endowed chest.

"See you at the bottom of the hill." Naruto said as he skied down the hill and Amaru skied after him. As he skied down the hill, he tried remember a certain formation of skiing he read about once and thought about it.

_"Was it pretzel or French lies?" _Naruto thought before thinking about Amaru's tight bodysuit while she pushed her bosom.

_"Feels like I'm wearing nothing at all." _Amaru's words echoed through Naruto's head and the image of her breasts filled his mind. He shook his head and shivered at he started to grow aroused.

_"Damn sexy Amaru-chan."_ Naruto thought before his legs split apart and he groaned from the pain. He gritted his teeth as Amaru flew past him and noticed his condition.

"it's pizza if you're legs are spread and its French Fry if it's the other way around." Amaru called back to him and he strained for a minute before getting his legs straightened out. With this accomplished, he slide down the hill and lost control at the end of his run.

Trying to catch himself, he crashed into Amaru and they went tumbling of their skis' as they rolled into the snow. Naruto landed on top of her and stared at her while blushing at their current position.

"Sorry, Amaru." Naruto said.

"I take you don't ski that much." Amaru said.

"It's not that; I just lost my balance for a bit." Naruto answered.

"And how." Amaru responded as he turned around and noticed the wind starting to whirl. Judging from that alone, he could tell that the snow was about to build up and looked back at Amaru.

"Hey, Amaru, are you staying at a hotel?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm not." Amaru said.

"Well, what do you say we get out this snow until we figure out where you'll be spending the night?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Amaru said before they headed back to the Hokage mansion and sat on the couch drinking hot chocolate. Outside, they could hear the loud howls of the wind and both sighed in complete satisfaction.

"Well, Naruto-kun, it's a good thing we came back when we did, don't you think?" Amaru asked.

"You said it, Amaru." Naruto said.

"So, do you have any plans for tonight?" Amaru asked.

"No." Naruto said and Amaru smiled as she picked up her backpack.

"Wait right here." Amaru said as she left the room and left Naruto drinking his hot chocolate.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…." Amaru's voice said from his bedroom.

"Yes?" Naruto called back.

"Mind coming here?" Amaru's voice said and Naruto got off the couch to head to his room to find her standing to the bed wearing a cyan-colored robe.

"Naruto-kun, remember that present I told you I had for you?" Amaru asked.

"Yes, but what about it?" Naruto asked before Amaru opened her robe to reveal her naked body was wrapped in shibari ribbon. He could only stare in amazement as she let the robe fall to the floor and smiled at his reaction.

"Amaru-chan…" Naruto said as he stood motionlessly.

"Well, come unwrap your present, Naruto-kun." Amaru said in a seduction tone before Naruto closed the door and she practically leaped at him. He immediately took her in his arms and she smiled before eagerly unzipping his jacket as she started licking his neck.

Naruto moaned as Amaru sensually rubbed and licked his neck while her hand smoothly brushed his chest. Looking at his erection growing within his trousers, she chuckled as he walked her to the bed where they landed and she sat atop him.

"I saw you eyeing my chest when we were skiing. How about touching them?" Amaru offered and not a second after that, Naruto's hands shot up and squeezed her orbs after she pulled off his shirt.

Amaru moaned as the blonde managed to fit most of her breasts into his hands as his fingers eagerly groped and massaged the soft flesh. The redhead moaned as he toyed with her bosom and she looked back at the erection forming in his trousers.

She reached back and rubbed her hand on it while she caressed his cheek. As she started to unzip his trousers, he immediately sat up and kissed her while stroking her cheek directly under her mole.

The sets of Cerulean eyes found one another as they kiss and Naruto's free hand continued to grope her large orb simultaneously. Both moaned as their tongues met and vigorously clashed together in a slippery frenzy of licking.

Naruto felt Amaru's tit growing hard as he groped and gently squeezed her bosom while making out with the russet. He ceased stroking her cheek and palmed her other breast before breaking the kiss to bury his head in her chest as he licked her cleavage.

Amaru moaned as she felt his hands clamped on her tits and tenderly pinched before yanking them forward. She reached back and her hand entered his trousers to rub his manhood.

The blonde groaned as he licked Amaru's chest before planting his mouth on her tit and suckling it. The russet whimpered as she pulled down his zipper after temporarily removing her hand from his trousers.

After he moved his legs, the trousers dropped to the floor and she saw the tent his erection made from his boxers. She turned her attention back to Naruto, who continued to suckle her nipple before opening his mouth and licking the other hardened bud.

Naruto carefully brushed his tongue on it before gently biting into her breast and she moaned as his canines lightly pierce her orb of flesh. He worked his mouth on it and Amaru ran her fingers through his hair.

He gnawed on her orb before kissing both her orbs and she placed him on his back before straddling his neck. The blonde eyed Amaru's aroused womanhood before she moved closer and he rubbed his fingers on both her clit and folds alike.

Naruto's fingers turned to tracing her folds while they stirred and rubbed against her clit. Amaru placed her hands on either side of his head as he teased her womanhood and she smiled down at him.

He moved closer and started licking her clit while rubbing her breasts together to keep her aroused. Amaru moaned as Naruto's tongue rubbed on her and his fingers remained on her breasts before his tongue licked the center of her folds until they entered her.

The russet's moans intensified as she felt Naruto's tongue digging into her womanhood and they lashed against her innards. Just from licking Amaru's wetness, he grew more aroused as his cock swelled inside his boxers and his partner looked back.

She leaned back and gripped his waistband before starting to slide them off his crotch. Naruto's eyes looked up at Amaru and she returned the gesture.

"Time to give this thing some air." Amaru said as she completely removed his boxers and she witnessed his cock in its full, stiff stature. The second his manhood was free from his boxers, he felt Amaru's innards turn wetter and he started licking her innards to insert his fingers into her folds.

"Seeing my cock aroused you pretty good, didn't it?" Naruto teased as he wriggled his fingers within her folds and she closed her eyes.

"No, it didn't!" Amaru said in denial; despite the blush on her face telling the actual truth on the question. Naruto smiled at her as his fingers dug into her wetness and he returned to licking her clit while continuing to grope her breast.

Amaru closed her eyes as she came at that moment and her release streamed down his fingers. He brought them to his mouth and licked them with glee.

"I stand corrected." Naruto said before Amaru pinned him and smirked.

"Is that so?" Amaru said as she got off him and he stood on the bed. She immediately smothered her breasts together on his member and he moaned at her warm cleavage surrounding his length.

Amaru's tongue targeted the veins on Naruto's shaft as she began to lick his cock and rubbed her breasts together on his manhood. He moaned as the russet pressed her mounds on his tower and she smiled at how hard he felt.

"This cock is definitely yours, Naruto-kun." Amaru said.

"Of course it's mine!" Naruto moaned as he pumped his cock through her cleavage and she rubbed her tongue on his manhood. She chuckled as she licked the emerging foreskin and lathered it before it was completely soaked at the head.

"Well, it feels as strong as you; no mistake about that." Amaru said before planting her mouth his erection and he shuddered as the tip of his cannon was engulfed by her saliva. She rubbed and massaged the blonde's manhood with her ample cleavage as she pumped her head on his tower.

Naruto placed his hand on Amaru's head as she shot her mouth down his cock as it jetted into her bobbing mounds and mouth alike. He smiled at her as she pleasured his member and was astounded at how far it reached down her throat.

Despite not initially breathing properly upon taking it into her mouth, she overcame this problem and stirred her tongue around his foreskin. Naruto's manhood flew into Amaru's mouth and she moaned as it throbbed in anticipation of his eventual orgasm.

The young sage and doctor moaned in unison as she kneaded and squeezed her orbs on his erection. She opened her mouth before blowing on his saliva-soaked foreskin and he shuddered before she licked the tip of his member.

This was the last straw for Naruto as his cum erupted from his length and splattered on Amaru's face. His semen dripped down her face and trailed down into her cleavage before she licked what was closest to her mouth while he panted.

"Now, that's what I call a white Christmas." Naruto said before Amaru laughed the moment she was done gulping down his cum and freed his manhood. He sat down and she lowered herself to sit in front of him before straddling him.

"There's another place that could use your whitening." Amaru said as she moved closer and Naruto stood up as he gripped her rear. She wrapped her legs around him and held onto his shoulders as they looked into each other's eyes.

Amaru nodded before Naruto smiled at her and angled his cock at her entrance before gently sliding into her warmth. She loudly moaned at her virginity marker being destroyed forever before lightly whining as his manhood stretched her innards and he waited until she was adjusted to his size.

The russet bucked her hips and Naruto began banging his member into her walls. He held onto her ass while thrusting into her warmth and she tightly held onto him.

Naruto watched as Amaru's breasts started bouncing and heaving while he pounded into her wetness. She deeply blushed at how deep his manhood was reaching and versed her hips against his.

Amaru moaned with Naruto as she bucked her hips and he thrust forward into her tightness. She moaned while thrusting her womanhood down his hilt and holding onto him before he cupped her breasts.

She whimpered at this while Naruto squeezed and groped her mounds while they bounced into the air. Amaru moaned as her new lover caressed her jiggling bosom and he pumped his member into her walls as they grinded him.

Naruto leaned his torso downward and rested his forehead against Amaru's as they started sweated. She took one hand off his shoulder and stroked his cheek while he did the same with her breast to caress her mole.

The blonde rammed and thundered his cannon into Amaru's warmth while rocketing his manhood into her core. He groaned at her pussy growing tighter as he groped her and their eyes stared at one another.

He crashed his glory into her wetness and her walls rumbled from his mighty impacts. Amaru leaned forward before kissing the Jinchuuruki and his ocean blue eyes found her equally ultramarine-colored ones.

Naruto and Amaru's tongues rubbed and clashed as they worked their hips against one another before wrapped their arms around each other. Her breasts squished and flattened against his heart as they bounced with vigor while she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

As for him, he placed his hands back on her rear end as she worked her hips together on his manhood and she moaned deeply into his mouth. He slammed his cannon into her tightening wetness while her aroused tits smothered on him and both slightly separated lips to lick the roofs of each other's mouths.

Their moans were heard more clearly as their hips clashed and her legs tightened around his waist. The young couple held onto each other as sweat drenched their bodies and Naruto felt his balls growing tighter by the minute.

Amaru related as her walls were rapidly struck by Naruto's member multiple times and their lips properly resealed into a strong kiss. The blonde held onto his lover as she rode his glory and grinded it with the movement of her hips.

Naruto's cock flew into Amaru's entrance and the redhead wagged her tongue against his. He ran his fingers through her hair and she rubbed the back of his head in return.

Their eyes squeezed shut as Naruto shot his stiffness into Amaru's wetness and her mounds quaked from his impacts. He moaned from her tightness as she thrust down his hilt and he swelled inside of her womanhood while she pitted her hips against his.

Naruto's hips drove into her pussy and Amaru whimpered at it reaching deeply into her stomach as he continued trickling his fingers through her hair. He planted his other hand on her lower cheeks and gave them a squeeze.

Amaru groaned as she hadn't expected the sex to feel so good that it'd be nearly impossible to describe just how good she felt on the inside and Naruto thought likewise. His length plunged into the depths of the young doctor's wetness and they broke their kiss to loudly moan.

Just then, Amaru's womanhood wrapped around Naruto's hilt as tightly as possible and his cum rushed from it; quickly filling her crevice as well as spewing out of her at the same time. The pair moaned as their release oozed from her wetness and he slowly sat down on the bed before Amaru got off him.

She rested her head against his chest and he stroked her back as she panted. Naruto smiled at her and she lovingly looked back at him.

"Amaru-chan, I'm not sure I could ever get a better gift than the one you gave me." Naruto said.

"Ha! You talk about it as if it's over." Amaru chuckled.

"I never said anything about it being over." Naruto smiled.

"In that case…" Amaru said as she lay on her back and Naruto placed himself on top of her before entering her pussy once again. She gripped the bed tightly before Amaru started bucking her hips and Naruto palmed her breasts the moment they started bobbing.

She moaned as his hardness flew into her wetness and Naruto held onto her mounds for the time being. The redhead moaned as her lover's manhood thrust and flew into her tunnels while she grinded his cannon.

Naruto pumped his manhood into her caverns and they banged against her walls of flesh. Amaru cupped his face and stroked his cheeks lovingly as she blushed from the sex.

The blonde lowered his head to Amaru's mounds and started kissing her bobbing tits while she moaned. By now, her face was redder than her hair as the blonde pounded and slammed his hardness into her body while she grinded it in return.

He feverishly licked her tits and she moaned as he squeezed and fondled her heaving bosom. Thanks to the pleasure she felt from her lover's untamed thrusts, Amaru was glad Naruto had an immeasurable amount of stamina to him and she held his head against her breasts as he licked her cleavage.

Naruto's tongue licked Amaru's hardened tits as they bobbed and jiggled about as he rammed his cannon into her womanhood. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as her lover's glory pounded into her walls and even her clit felt the heavy impact.

Amaru smiled at Naruto as his cock soared into her innards and thrashed her wetness. He lifted his face from her bosom before smothering her lips against hers and he continued fondling her breasts.

Their tongues reunited as their hips worked against one another and he gripped her nipples before tweaking and pulling them upright. She moaned as she felt Naruto's semen splash out of her tightness as he came for the second time and got off her before resting next to him.

They wiped the sweat off their foreheads and looked to each other with smiles before moving closer to each other. Amaru rested her head against his heart while he ran his fingers through her hair and smiled at her.

Naruto watched as Amaru climbed onto him and sank her pussy down his member. He cupped her breasts before she started rolling her hips forward and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

She shook her waist and grinded his tower as he shot into her wetness while he caressed and squeezed her mounds. Naruto held onto Amaru's jiggling and bobbing orbs while she smiled down at him.

Amaru leaned her head down and kissed him while keeping her hands on his shoulders. The sets of blue eyes reunited once again and Naruto's tongue was greeted by her own while she thrust down onto his manhood.

They let out muffled moans as his hilt flew into her innards and rubbed her walls with a lust-charged barrage of thrusts. Naruto's member thundered and banged his member into Amaru's stomach while she wiggled her hips together.

Her ass met his lap as he shot his tower up into her tightness and she mewled from this. Naruto's manhood crashed into her core as he toyed with her bosom and groped her chest nonstop.

Despite how much of a sweat she was working up in her sex with Naruto, she felt her energy guiding her warmth down his erection and her shibari ribbon-suit was completely soaked by the sweat. Naruto and Amaru's tongues danced in a lustful duel as he twirled his thumbs around her tits as they swayed over him.

The russet moaned as she rode her lover's manhood and he thundered his length into her caverns. She moaned into Naruto's mouth as she licked his tongue and she moaned from this.

Naruto's cock flew upright into Amaru as she moved her hips forward and her walls grinded his steely movements. His fingers massaged and groped her bosom as it bounced and flew forward just above his heart before his seeds erupted from his cock and filled her womb.

Both moaned as a tsunami of semen raged out of Amaru's pussy and poured onto the bed before she got off him. She rested next to him as he clapped his hands and the lights turned off.

"Merry Christmas, Amaru-chan." Naruto said.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Naruto-kun." Amaru said before Naruto kissed her and drifted off to sleep. She smiled at him and rested her head on his chest before she heard someone's voice inside of her head.

_"Amaru_…" A woman's voice said and Amaru looked around before scratching her head in confusion.

_"I must be hearing things." _Amaru thought to herself.

_"You are not mistaken, Amaru. Look at Naruto-kun." _The voice said and Amaru realized she wasn't hearing things at all.

_"Who are you?" _Amaru asked.

_"I am Kaguya Ōtsutsuki." _The voice, Kaguya, said telepathically from inside Naruto.

_"You're that Rabbit Goddess, aren't you?" _Amaru thought.

_"Correct." _Kaguya's voice answered.

_"What are you talking to me for?" _Amaru asked.

_"Listen closely…" _Kaguya said and despite finding her telepathic conversion strange, she listened to the Rabbit Goddess.

_The Next Morning_

"Naruto-kun, wake up." Amaru's voice said and Naruto opened his eyes to see her wearing her robe sitting next to him.

"Oh, good morning, Amaru-chan." Naruto yawned.

"I've got another surprise for you." Amaru said as Naruto set up and stretched.

"Kinky, aren't you?" Naruto said.

"Guess again." Amaru said.

"Okay, what is it?" Naruto asked and Amaru gently wrapped a blindfold around his eyes before he got out of bed. She gave him one of his morning robes and held onto his hand as she guided him to another room.

"Amaru-chan, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, what's the one thing you've never done before on Christmas?" Amaru asked.

"A ton of things; why?" Naruto asked before Amaru took off his blindfold and he was treated to the sight of Minato and Kushina's spirits in front of him.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto!" Kushina and Minato said and Naruto couldn't believe his eyes at first before he started laughing as he hugged his parents. Amaru smiled at him as they hugged their son back and smiled.

"Mom, Dad, how are you here?" Naruto asked out of excitement.

"Lady Kaguya summoned us here through an Outer Path technique of her Rinne Sharingan." Minato said.

"What?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"That's right; yesterday, she was speaking with Hagoromo and asking his permission to summon our spirts from the afterlife to allow us to spend Christmas with you." Kushina explained and Naruto realized that's the reason why she was mediating all the previous day; her intention being to bring the ghosts of his parents as a Christmas present.

"Wow, Granny Kaguya did that?" Naruto asked.

"That's right." Amaru said and Naruto smiled at the Rabbit Goddess as she still mediated with a smile on her face.

"By the way, Amaru?" Minato asked.

"Yes?" Amaru responded.

"Are you Naruto's girlfriend?" Minato asked and Amaru blushed before beaming.

"That's right." Amaru said and less than a second later, she found herself in a loving but strong bear-hug from Kushina. The younger redhead gasped for air as she was hugged and Kushina smiled at her.

"Pleased to meet you, dattebane!" Kushina happily said and Naruto and Minato only laughed at Amaru's predicament.

_"Thank you, Granny Kaguya." _Naruto thought to himself.

_Elsewhere_

Kaguya used her Outer Path technique to send her psyche to heaven and she looked down at Naruto with his parents and Amaru. She smiled at them before looking to Hagoromo, Hamura, Indra, and Asura with cups of tea in their hands.

She smiled and raised her own cup of tea into the air in the form of a toast.

"Merry Christmas!" Kaguya said.

"Merry Christmas!" Hagoromo and the other members of the Ōtsutsuki family all answered as it was the first holiday they had spent together with Kaguya in eons.

* * *

><p>Well, people, I hope you enjoy this Christmas story and it was pretty decent of Kaguya to summon Minato and Kushina's ghosts so they could spend the holidays with Naruto and meet Amaru, wasn't it? <strong><em>DarkChild316 <em>**requested that I have Naruto take Amaru to a Christmas lights show and as thank to him, the first light show was a **_Star Wars _**themed one.

The next **_Just Like the Folks _**story will pair Naruto and Kiba's older sister Hana. So, Merry Christmas to each and every one of you and thanks for reading!


End file.
